Nightmares A Maximum Ride Fanficton Eggy
by InevitableObliteration
Summary: Ella has a nightmare and Iggy is to the rescue! Lemons. My first fanfiction.


**_Ella's Point of view:_**

I woke. sweat was beading from my forehead, I was halfway out from the covers and the sheets were wrapped tightly around my legs. Images of the others ran throughout my mind wildly once more. _Iggy dead, a deep knife wound straight to the throat. Max tortured, beaten and hung. Nudge brutally raped then sent through a meat grinder type machine._ I felt hot tears running down my face, I had been exhausted a few hours ago from a party mom had for Max, it was her birthday, but now all I wanted to do was stay awake, I was terrified of what may happen if I went back to sleep. "Ella?" I looked up and I saw Iggy staring at me, he was apparently in the shower because he emerged in a towel. Iggy and I secretly started to live with each other just a few months ago both of us weren't getting much sleep due to nightmares and the only way we really could get any sleep was to be with each other. "I'm fine Iggy it was a.. bad dream" I stammered. " Ella, your crying. What was it about? Do you need anything to drink..?" I stared at Iggy and wiped my eyes as I shifted myself out of his large bed. "No, I don't need anything to drink but thank you. I think I just need some time. Maybe a movie or something." I listened to every word that I just had said to Iggy, but it seemed that I wasn't reassuring him, but if I was reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay. I began to walk out to our living room. I turned on a light and popped in some movie into the DVD player without looking at the title, sat down on the large red leather couch. I sat quietly and pulled a blanket over myself and began to watch the previews for movies that were soon to come when this movie was released in stores, I guess I was to intrigued by the previews because I had not heard Iggy waltz into the room. "Hey, Ig" I mumbled. "Hello, gorgeous. I'm making some hot chocolate and some popcorn for us. let me guess two marshmallows whipped cream and a hint of pumpkin spice?" I smiled, Iggy knew me so well, he made me feel so safe, just him talking to me made me feel like nothing could ever hurt me. "Yes, of course! surprised you remembered." I laughed. "Couldn't forget. Especially after I tried some of your hot chocolate, it's amazing. I wish I would have thought of that. Anyway, what movie do we have on here Ella?" I smiled at Iggy he looked so handsome with his strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes, and his navy green t-shirt. "I'm not sure I guess it is a surprise, to be completely honest I didn't bother to look at the title" I declared. "that's fine I don't mind just as long as it won't make me feel less manly because you know I'm very macho." Iggy laughed and slowly brought over my hot chocolate to me and handed it to me with a kiss "I love you" I smiled at the words they were meaningful, heartfelt and all I wanted. "I love you too Iggy." Iggy smiled at me and got back up to grab us the popcorn. When Iggy got back the movie had started "Chick flick I'm guessing by the looks of it. Are you sure you didn't pick it?" I laughed. Iggy had gotten his eyes fixed. I wasn't sure of how he did, but all I know about the details was it involved my mother and Pierpoint. " I did not I promise," I leaned over and positioned myself so I could lay my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me tightly. About half way through the movie I began to explain to Iggy about my dream, How the _school, Jeb, Hagen and even Dylan_ had fought hard enough and killed the flock. _Every last one of the flock members_. "El, it was just a dream. I can promise you that the school will not hurt you, hurt me or anyone of the flock members. I mean come on were complete badasses and their just sick bastards." I laughed at the final part of Iggy's reasoning, He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I mean it were all good and it will forever stay that way." I smiled and pulled gently on his head to lower his lips so I could kiss him. Our lips eventually touched and they stayed like that for a while. Iggy's head angled and I began to kiss deeper and slower than I was before. "I love you Iggy" I mumbled between our kisses, "I love you too Ella" I felt iggy's hot breath on my neck as he began to suck on my neck. I let out a low moan, I had never felt anything like this and Iggy and I have never gone past just a few kisses. Never making out, like we just had gotten done doing. "That was sexy" Iggy's voice was low and husky. it was different than usual, but it was attractive. I ran my fingers to the hem of iggy's shirt and pulled it off of him. I was surprised to see that a boy who had been starved most of his life had such chiseled and attractive abs and such strong, detailed arms. Iggy smiled at me and proceeded to do the same with me but along with my shirt came my bra. I was alarmed I had never been shirtless in front of anyone. I went to reach for my shirt but iggy quickly pinned me down "Just relax I'm not going to hurt you, i won't do anything if you aren't comfortable." I felt the tension leave my body I began to act with Iggy soon enough both of us were undressed and Iggy had himself positioned on top of me "Are you.. okay with this?" Iggy stammered. I knew what Iggy meant and I wasn't even aware myself that I approved i just said yes and nodded my head as his lips crashed against mine. I felt iggy slide himself inside me I began to moan it hurt badly at first but eventually it began to feel like literal heaven. Iggy began to crash his hips into me faster and faster and his breathing became shallow and he was shaking tremendously. I wasn't expecting what happened next I felt a hot sensation come into me. 'ELLA!" as soon as iggy yelled my name I was screaming his just as loud and clawing his back. I pushed Iggy off, driven by the orgasm and I lowered myself to his throbbing manhood and began to suck hard and slowly. Iggy's moans grew louder I began to run my hands up and down his shaft as my head bobbed eventually My mouth filled with the taste of him and I stopped. I smiled at iggy has he convulsed for a few minutes after I was finished with him and I laid down next to him. "I love you Iggy" I said as i wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too beautiful."


End file.
